


RWF: Rowdy Wrestling Federation

by A_Cynthia_V



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: AEW - Freeform, Face Turns (Professional Wrestling), Heel Turns (Professional Wrestling), Multi, OC, Professional Wrestling - Freeform, WWE - Freeform, World Wrestling Entertainment - Freeform, Wrestling, Wrestling company, rwf, wrestlers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-23
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-28 04:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Cynthia_V/pseuds/A_Cynthia_V
Summary: Welcome to RWF! Rowdy Wrestling Federation is the place to be and see wrestlers from around the world push their limits to become the next big thing in this new wrestling company.





	1. Episode 1

**Judy:** Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the very first episode of Rowdy Wrestling Federation! I'm Judy Giles, one half of RWF's commentators and the other, my colleague Donny Simonds.

**Donny:** Thank you Judy, we have many matches for you tonight and it looks like one of them is about to begin!

**Julie:** The following contest is scheduled for a one fall! Introducing first from, Anyang, South Korea, weighting in at 212 IBS, he is the Master of Insanity, J.P Quiñanola!

J.P comes out hyping up the crowd before running down the ramp. He slides inside the ring and goes to his corner as he takes off his vest and helmet.

**Judy:** J.P Quiñanola is the most Insane wrestler around due to him being in extreme and death matches most of his career.

**Julie:** And his opponent, from San Antonio, Texas, weighting in at 140 IBS, Kevin O'Reilly!

Kevin comes out high fiving fans as the crowd cheers. Kevin enters the ring and goes to his corner.

**Donny:** Kevin O'Reilly is very popular wrestler back in Texas and now in RWF. He is also know for wrestling bare foot in his matches.

The ref rings the bell and the two lock up. J.P gets the advantage and puts Kevin in a headlock. Kevin hits J.P with his elbow, making him loosen the hold. Kevin escapes and puts J.P in a waist lock takedown as the crowd cheers. J.P quickly turns the lock into a cover, but Kevin kicks out, he then hits Kevin with a front dropkick. Kevin bounces off the ropes, but J.P hits him with a tilt -a-whirl backbreaker.

**Judy:** Tilt -a- whirl by J.P Quiñanola!

J.P picks Kevin up and pulls him to the corner then punches and kicks Kevin down. The ref counts and J.P backs away. J.P goes to grab him, but Kevin hits him with a boot. Kevin grabs J.P and hits him with a running bulldog. Kevin goes for the cover, but J.P kicks out. Kevin picks J.P up and puts him in a suplex and again, he then picks J.P up and hits him with Downstairs.

**Donny:** Downstairs by Kevin O'Reilly!

Kevin goes for the cover, but J.P kicks out. Kevin picks J.P up and puts him in a body slam, he then puts him in a headlock. J.P began to stand up and hits him with his elbow, making him loosen the hold. J.P escapes and pull Kevin to the corner, but Kevin jumps on the second rope and hits J.P with a crossbody as the crowd cheers. Kevin goes for the cover, but J.P kicks out. Kevin picks J.P up, but J.P hits him with a knee to the gut then hits Kevin with the Sinister kick. J.P goes for the cover, but Kevin kicks out at two. J.P then picks Kevin up and puts him in a facebuster before bounces off the ropes and hits him with the Insanity.

**Judy:** Insanity by J.P Quiñanola!

J.P goes for the cover and gets a three count by the ref as the crowd cheers.

**Julie:** Here is your winner, J.P Quiñanola!

J.P stands up and gets his hand raised by the ref as Kevin rolls out of the ring.

**Donny:** What a great way to start off the first episode of RWF!

**Judy:** And there is more after this commercial break!

**Commercial break**

* * *

**Nate:** The following contest is scheduled for a one fall! Introducing first from Los Angels, California, weighting in at 140 IBS, Marc!

**Donny:** Welcome back ladies and gentlemen, our second match of the night is about to begin.

**Judy:** And also, RWF owner Rita Rowdy is coming here next week with some exciting news!

Marc comes out with a smile on his face as he high fives fans. He enter the ring and goes to his corner as he takes off his jacket.

**Donny:** Fun fact about Marc, he is only wrestle in five matches in his in-ring career even before coming to RWF.

**Nate:** And his opponent, from Marietta, Georgia, weighting in at 190 IBS, Jacob Jones!

Jacob comes out with a smirk on his face as the crowd booed. Jacob enters the ring and poses before going to his corner as he takes off his robe.

**Judy:** Jacob Jones is a very well know wrestler in the indies and has wrestling for eight years, making him a veteran in the ring.

The ref rings the bell and the two lock up. Jacob gets the advantage and puts Marc in a headlock. Marc hits Jacob with his elbow, making him loosen the hold. Marc escapes and hits Jacob with a dropkick. Marc bounces off the ropes and goes for a hurricanrana, but Jacob counters it into a powerbomb. Jacob picks Marc up and pulls him to a corner and kicks him down. The ref counts and Jacob backs away, he then goes for a running clothesline, but Marc hits Jacob with a uppercut as the crowd cheers. 

**Donny:** Clean uppercut by Marc!

Marc grabs Jacob and puts him in a tornado DDT. Marc goes for the cover, but Jacob kicks out. Marc then picks Jacob up and puts him in a body slam. Marc tries to grab Jacob, but he rolls out of the ring. Marc then bounces off the ropes and goes for a baseball slide dropkick, but Jacob moves out of the way and hits Marc with a superkick. Jacob picks Marc up and pulls him towards the ring post. Jacob rolls him back into the ring, he then picks Marc up and hits him with the Backstabber.

**Judy:** Backstabber by Jacob Jones!

Jacob goes for the cover, but Marc kicks out at two as Jacob has a angry look on his face. Jacob picks Marc up and goes for another Backstabber, but Marc escapes and hits Jacob with a jumping roundhouse kick as the crowd goes crazy. Marc then climbs up to the top rope and hits Jacob with a Moonsault.

**Donny:** Moonsault by Marc!

Marc goes for the cover and gets a three count by the ref as the crowd cheers.

**Nate:** Here is your winner, Marc!

Marc stands up and gets his hand raised by the ref before leaving the ring as Jacob tries to attack him.

**Judy:** Jacob is a real sore loser for trying to attack Marc.

**Donny:** I would get mad too if I lost to a rookie.

**Judy:** Ladies and gentlemen, our first Women's Division match is about to begins right now!

**Nate:** The following contest is a Women's Division match scheduled for a one fall! Introducing first from Santa Monica, California, weighting in at 128 IBS, she is the Queen of Wrestling, Jessica Garcia!

Jessica comes out with a smile on her face as she waves and high fives fans. She enters the ring and poses before going to her corner as she takes off her jacket.

**Judy:** What fans don't know about Jessica Garcia is that she is the first third generation wrestler here in RWF.

**Nate:** And her opponent, from Queens, New York, weighting in at 140 IBS, Lisa!

Lisa comes out skipping with a smile on her face as she high fives fans. She enters the ring and goes to her corner.

**Donny:** Lisa is a very popular wrestler in New York and is know for her athleticism and is ready to show the RWF audience what she has instore for us. 

The ref rings the bell and the two lock up. Jessica gets the advantage and puts Lisa in a headlock. Lisa quickly escaped and grabs Jessica's arm and puts it in a arm wringer, but Jessica escapes and hits her with a clothesline and again. Jessica then picks Lisa up and puts her in a body slam. Jessica goes for the cover, but Lisa kicks out. Jessica picks Lisa up, but Lisa punches Jessica couple time before Lisa hits her with the Lisa bomb as the crowd cheers.

**Judy:** Lisa bomb by Lisa!

Lisa goes for the cover, but Jessica kicks out. Lisa picks Jessica up, but Jessica hits her with a dropkick, Jessica then bounces off the ropes and puts her in a hurricanrana. Jessica picks Lisa up and puts her in a brain buster. Jessica goes for the cover, but Lisa kicks out. Jessica picks Lisa up and pulls her to the corner, she then kicks and punches her down. The ref counts and Jessica back away. Jessica goes to grab her, but Lisa spears Jessica down. Lisa then picks Jessica up, but Jessica hits her with a boot then hits her with a head scissors DDT.

**Donny:** Head scissors DDT by Jessica Garcia!

Jessica goes for the cover, but Lisa kicks out. Jessica Lisa up and goes for a suplexs, but Lisa counters it and puts Jessica in a quick cover, but Jessica kicks out. Jessica then bounces off the ropes, but Lisa grabs Jessica and puts her in the fireman's carry slam. Lisa then picks Jessica up and hits her with the Beat of Defeat as the crowd goes crazy.

**Judy:** Beat of Defeat by Lisa!

Lisa goes for the cover, but Jessica kicks out at two. Lisa picks Jessica up, but Jessica hits her with a boot and hits her with a DDT. Jessica then grabs Lisa legs and puts her in La Tapatia as Lisa screams in pain.

**Donny:** La Tapatia by Jessica Garcia!

Lisa tries to escape, but has no choice, but to tap out as the crowd cheers. 

**Nate:** Here is your winner by submission, Jessica Garcia!

Jessica gets her hand raised by the ref as Lisa rolls out of the ring.

**Commercial break**

* * *

**Judy** **:** Welcome back Ladies and gentlemen our fourth match of the night is about to begin!

**Julie:** The following contest is scheduled for a one fall! Introducing first from Brentwood, New York, weighting in at 225 IBS, he is the Original Maniac, Teddy Ferraro!

Teddy comes out with a focus look on his face as he walks down the ramp. He enter the ring and goes to his corner as he takes off his jacket.

**Donny:** Teddy Ferraro has been wrestling in hardcore matches when he was seventeen years old and I think he's crazy for even wrestling in those types of matches when he was young.

**Judy:** Well Donny, you have to make money somehow and Teddy found what he is good at.

**Julie:** And his opponent, from Dallas, Texas, weighting in at 220 IBS, Hector Martinez!

Hector comes out high fiving fans as he walks down the ramp. Hector enters the ring climbs up to the top rope as the crowd cheers.

**Donny:** Hector Martinez is one the most well know wrestler around the world and looks ready to take on his good friend Teddy Ferraro.

**Judy:** Can't wait to see how this match will turn out.

The ref rings the bell and the two circle the ring before locking up. Hector gets the advantage and puts Teddy in a headlock, but Teddy quickly flips Hector forward and puts him in a headlock. Hector stands up and begins to push Teddy into the corner before he hits Teddy with his shoulder multiple times. The ref counts and Hector backs away. The two began to exchange punches before Teddy hits Hector with a chop. Teddy grabs Hector and hits him with a russian leg sweep.

**Donny:** Russian leg sweep by Teddy Ferraro!

Teddy goes for the cover, but Hector kicks out. Teddy grabs Hector's arms and puts it in a armbar. Hector then puts Teddy in a arm drag and again. Hector hits Teddy with a clothesline before bouncing off the ropes and puts him in a hurricanrana, he then picks Teddy up and puts him in a brain buster. 

**Judy:** Brain buster by Hector Martinez!

Hector goes for the cover, but Teddy kicks out. Hector picks Teddy up and grabs his arm, putting it in a arm wringer. Teddy reverse it and hits Hector with a clothesline, he then bounces off the ropes and goes for the sunset flip into the cover, but Hector hits Teddy with a knee to the face before punching him. Hector picks Teddy up and goes for a clothesline, but Teddy ducks and bounces off the ropes, but Hector grabs him and put him in a powerbomb. Hector then goes for a Boston crab, but Teddy quickly goes for the cover, but Hector reverse it into the cover, but Teddy quickly kicks out before Hector and Teddy hit each other with a clothesline as the crowd cheers.

**Donny:** Double clothesline by Hector Martinez and Teddy Ferraro!

Hector began to slowly stand up and grabs Teddy and goes for a suplex, but Teddy quickly counters it and hits him with Lights Out as the crowd goes crazy.

**Judy:** Lights Out by Teddy Ferraro!

Teddy goes for the cover and gets a three count by the ref as the crowd cheers.

**Julie:** Here is your winner, Teddy Ferraro!

Teddy stands up and gets his hand raised by the ref, he then helps Hector up and grave each other a hug before the leave the ring.

**Donny:** The amount of respect these two have for each other is amazing. 

**Judy:** Ladies and gentlemen, our main event is coming up after this commercial break!

**Commercial break**

* * *

**Donny:** Welcome back ladies and gentlemen, our main event is about to start!

**Nate:** The following contest is scheduled for a one fall! Introducing first being accompanied by Tiffany Larson, from Los Angels, California, weighting in at 238 IBS, Andrew Richards!

Andrew and Tiffany come out with a confident look on their faces as the crowd booed. Andrew and Tiffany enter the ring as they go to his corner.

**Judy:** Andrew Richards is an incredible wrestler on the RWF roster and has been lucky enough to wrestle with many wrestling legends.

**Donny:** I believe Andrew Richards will be more incredible with Tiffany Larson on his side as his manager.

**Nate:** And his opponent, being accompanied by Vivien, from Phoenix, Arizona, weighting in at 237 IBS, Mike Davis!

Mike and Vivien come out holding hands as the crowd cheers. Mike helps Vivien enter the ring as they go to his corner. 

**Judy:** Mike Davis is one of the most experienced wrestler in RWF, who is accompanied by his lovely wife and looks ready to win.

Viven and Tiffany leave the ring before the ref rings the bell and the two lock up. Andrew gets the advantage and pushes Mike to the corner. The ref counts and Andrew backs away, but Andrew kicks him down as the ref counts again. Andrew picks Mike up and goes for a fireman's carry drop, but Mike escapes and hits him with a clothesline as Vivien claps. Mike picks Andrew up and puts him in a German suplex for the cover, but Andrew kicks out, he then picks Andrew up and puts him in a slingshot sitout powerbomb.

**Donny:** Slingshot sitout powerbomb by Mike Davis!

Mike goes for the cover, but Andrew kicks out. Mike picks Andrew up and pulls him towards the ropes, making him bounce off the ropes and goes for a clothesline, but Andrew hits him with a Lou Thesz Press and punches him multiple times as the crowd booed. Andrew picks Mike up and pulls him towards the ropes then hits Mike with a clothesline, making him go over the ropes. Viven goes to check on Mike, but she quickly moves away as Andrew hits him with a baseball slide dropkick as Tiffany cheers.

**Judy:** Baseball slide dropkick by Andrew Richards!

Andrew picks Mike up and rolls him back into the ring. Andrew goes for the cover, but Mike kicks out. Andrew then picks Mike up and hits him with the Richards Ending as Tiffany cheers. 

**Donny:** Richards Ending by Andrew Richards!

Andrew goes for the cover and gets a three count by the ref as the crowd booed.

**Nate:** Here is your winner, Andrew Richards!

Andrew stands up and gets his hand raised by the ref as Mike rolls out of the ring as Vivien checks on him and Tiffany enter the ring with a microphone in her hand. 

**Judy:** It looks like Tiffany has something to say.

Tiffany looks at the crowd with a smirk on her face as the crowd booed.

**Tiffany:** Ladies and gentlemen, what you have witnessing here today, a wrestler thatvyoubshould be lucky that is in your presence. I knew in my mind that he has something that no other wrestler has, I'm here to only make him a star, but I'm here to make him RWF's future champion.

Tiffany raises Andrew hand having a smirk on her as the crowd booed.

**Donny:** Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for being part of the very first episode of RWF. We'll see you next week.


	2. Episode 2

**Judy:** Ladies and gentlemen, welcome back to another episode of RWF!

**Julie:** Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the owner of Rowdy Wrestling Federation, Rita Rowdy!

The crowd cheers as Rita comes out come out with a smile on her face.

**Donny:** What fans may not know about Rita Rowdy is that she has been wrestling for 46 years until she retire and decide to open her own wrestling company.

**Judy:** That's right Donny and I had the opportunity to wrestling with and against her.

Rita enters the ring and grabs a microphone before standing next to three covered titles on podium stands.

**Rita:** Hello ladies and gentlemen, welcome to RWF... for the second time this week. I know as a owner of a new wrestling company, I'm suppose to be here for the first episode, but I was planning something for you guy.

**Donny:** What's Rita planning?

**Judy:** I have no clue.

**Rita:** But before I explain, let me show you RWF's new titles. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you,The RWF Women's Championships, my favorite, The Extreme Championship, and The RWF Championship!

The crowd cheers as Rita shows off the new titles.

**Donny:** The title look incredible!

**Judy:** Can't wait to see the wrestler who win them! 

**Rita:** That's not the only thing I'm going to revel here!

**Donny:** There's more?

**Rita:** Each week there is going to be a gauntlet match for each title, starting with the women's championships next week!

The crowd cheers loudly at Rita's announcement.

**Judy:** This is incredible news!

**Rita:** That's all I have say today, hope you have a amazing time here. Now let's the show begin!

The crowd cheers as Rita high fives fans.

**Julie:** The following contest is scheduled for a one fall! Introducing first from Sydney, Australia, weighting in at 180 IBS, Steven Roberts!

Steven comes out with a smile on his face as he waves and high fives fans. Steven enters the ring and goes to his corner as he waves at the crowd.

**Donny:** Steven Roberts is the most beloved wrestler all over the world by wrestling fans throughout his career.

**Julie:** And his opponent, from Anyang, South Korea, weighting in at 260 IBS, Tommy Quiñanola!

Tommy comes out with a focus look on his face as he high fives fans. Tommy enter the ring and goes to his corner as he takes off his trench coat.

**Judy:** Tommy Quiñanola began to wrestling when he was only sixteen years old. This means that Tommy has been wrestling for ten years now.

The ref rings the bell and the two lock up. Tommy gets the advantage and puts Steven in the waist lock. Steven escapes and grabs Tommy's arm and putting it in a arm wringer, but Tommy kicks up and puts him in the arm wringer as the crowd cheers. Steven escapes and puts Tommy in a arm drag and again before hitting him with a dropkick. Steven grabs Tommy and pulls him to the corner, he then goes for a running clothesline, but Tommy hits him with a boot. Tommy climbs up the second rope and puts him in the sunset flip into the cover, but Steven grabs Tommy and puts him a powerbomb as the crowd cheers loudly.

**Donny:** Powerbomb by Steven Roberts!

Steven goes for the cover, but Tommy kicks out. Steven picks Tommy up, but Tommy punches Steven's gut before hitting him with a chop as the two stare at each other. Steven then hits Tommy with a chop before they exchange chops. Then they began to exchange punches before Tommy tackles Steven down and punches him. Tommy picks Steven up and puts him in a body slam before picking him up again and puts him in a Michinoku driver.

**Judy:** Michinoku driver by Tommy Quiñanola!

Tommy goes for the cover, but Steven kicks out. Tommy picks Steven up and goes for a suplex, but Steven stomps on Tommy's foot before bouncing off the ropes and puts him in the running bulldog. Steven then picks Tommy up and puts him in the gorilla press slam as the crowd cheers. Steven goes for the cover, but Tommy kicks out at two. Steven picks Tommy up and pulls him towards the ropes, making him bounce off the ropes, but Tommy slide under him and goes for the quick cover, but Steven quickly puts him in Crocodile Tail as the crowd goes crazy.

**Donny:** Crocodile Tail by Steven Roberts!

Tommy tries to reach for the ropes, but he had no choice, but to tap out as the crowd cheers.

**Julie:** Here is your winner by submission, Steven Roberts!

Steven shakes Tommy hand before getting his hand raised by the ref as Tommy rolls out of the ring.

**Donny:** Steven shakes Tommy's hand out of respect for a good match.

**Judy:** There is more after this commercial break.

**Commercial break**

* * *

**Nate:** The following contest is scheduled for a one fall! Introducing first from Seoul, South Korea, weighting in at 163 IBS, he is the Mad Hatter of Wrestling, Nicky Van Dyke!

The crowd cheers as Nicky comes out with a focus look on his face as he walks down the ramp. Nicky enter the ring and tips his top hat at the crowd before going to his corner as he takes off his jacket and top hat.

**Judy:** Nicky Van Dyke is known to rarely be firends or respect a wrestler in the wrestling community.

**Donny:** Maybe, hes just too honest?

**Nate:** And his opponent from Miami, Florida, weighting in at 230 IBS, he is the Sexiest Man Alive, Danny Summers!

Danny comes out flexing his muscles as the crowd booed. Danny enters the ring and poses before going to his corner.

**Judy:** Danny Summers is an amazing wrestler and here to intimidate people with his looks.

**Donny:** You mean impress?

**Judy:** No.

The ref rings the bell and the two lock up. Danny gets the advantage and shoves Nicky down, making him hit the third turnbuckle. Danny then stomps Nicky down before putting his boot on his face. The ref counts and Danny backs away. Danny picks Nicky up and goes for a suplexs, but Nicky turns it into a cover, but Danny kicks out. Nicky then hits him with a knee strike as the crowd cheers. Nicky goes for the cover, but Danny kicks out. Nicky goes to picks Danny up, but Danny quickly pulls him towards the ropes, making him bounces off and hits him with the Facebreaker.

**Donny:** Facebreaker by Danny Summers!

Danny goes for the cover, but Nicky kicks out. Danny picks Nicky up and puts him on his shoulders and started to doing squats as the crowd booed, he then goes for the gorilla press slam, but Nicky escapes and goes for the quick cover, but Danny kicks out. Nicky then bounces off the ropes and puts Danny in the inverted DDT as the crowd cheers. Nicky gets out of the ring and climbs up the top rope and hits Danny with the Van Dyke Dive as the crowd goes crazy.

**Judy:** Van Dyke Dive by Nicky Van Dyke!

Nicky goes for the cover, but Danny kicks out at two. Nicky kicks and stomps Danny before hitting him with a elbow drop, he then picks Danny up and puts him in a suplex. Nicky then bounces off the ropes, but he doesn't notice Danny standing up until Danny hits him with the Spinebuster. Danny goes for the cover, but Nicky kicks out at two as the crowd cheers. Danny punches Nicky before getting out of the ring and climbs up the top rope and hits him with the Summers Stomp.

**Donny:** Summers Stomp by Danny Summers!

Danny goes for the cover and gets a three count by the ref as the crowd booed.

**Nate:** Here is your winner, Danny Summers!

Danny gets his hand raised by the ref before placing his foot on Nicky's chest, flexing his muscles as the crowd booed.

**Backstage**

Rita walks backstage before stopping as she heard someone calling her name.

**Jacob:** Mrs. Rita Rowdy, just the person I wanted to see.

**Rita:** What can I could do for you Jacob?

**Jacob:** I was wondering if you watched my match last week where I lost to a jobber, and I was hoping if you could reverse the decision and make me the winner?

Jacob smiles as Rita takes a deep breath.

**Rita:** Look Jacob, I'm not going to reverse the decision because Marc won fair and square, so sorry it's a no.

**Jacob:** Oh come on Rita! Marc has only wrestle in this company for ten seconds now. Are you out of your mind?!

Suddenly, Rita faces Jacob and glares at him, making Jacob nervous.

**Rita:** First of all Jacob, you have the audacity to comes up to me and say that I'm wrong. And the fact you are the one complaining about wrestler who hasn't been wrestling longer than you have because news flash Jacob, I have wrestle longer than you and Marc combined. So instead of doing what you just told me, you are going to have a rematch against Marc next week. Happy?

**Jacob:** Yes. Thank you.

**Rita:** So have a good day and don't come up to me if you have something really important to tell me.

Rita walks away as Jacob has a smile on his face.

**Back to the arena**

**Judy:** It looks like Rita announce Marc and Jacob will have a rematch next week!

**Nate:** The following contest is scheduled for a women's division match scheduled for a one fall! Introducing first from Detroit, Michigan, weighting in at 128 IBS, Cat Moore!

Cat walks down the ramp with a focus look on her face as she high fives fans. She enters the ring and goes to her corner.

**Donny:** Cat Moore is some of the tallest women on the roster, but she gota her wrestling skills from her mother, wrestling legend Donna Moore.

**Judy:** That's right Donny and next week Bryant Moore will make his debut on RWF next week. Donna must be so proud, watching her children following her foot steps.

**Nate:** And her opponent from, Albany, Georgia, weighting in at 228 IBS, Scarlet!

Scarlet comes out with a smile on her face as she figh fives fans. She enter the ring and poses before she goes to her corner.

**Donny:** Scarlet is not only athletic, but she is also strong as well. She looks ready to take on Cat and get the win.

**Judy:** The match will begin after this commercial break.

**Commercial break**

* * *

**Donny:** Welcome back, our women's division is about to begin!

The ref rings the bell and the two lock up. Scarlet gets the advantage and pushes Cat against the ropes. The ref counts and Scarlet backs away. The two lock up again and Scarlet puts Cat in a headlock. Cat hits Scarlet with her elbow, making her loosen the hold. Cat escapes and hits her with a clothesline before bouncing off the ropes, but Scarlet then grabs her and puts her in a Flapjack. Scarlet goes for the cover, but Cat kicks out. Scarlet then picks Cat up and pulls her to the corner. Scarlet goes for a running clothesline, but Cat hits her with a boot. Cat then grabs Scarlet and puts her in a tornado DDT.

**Judy:** Tornado DDT by Cat!

Cat goes for the cover, but Scarlet kicks out. Cat then grabs Scarlet and puts her in a headlock. Scarlet began to stand up before flipping Cat forward, picking her up and puts her in a backbreaker. Scarlet goes for the cover, but Cat kicks out. Scarlet picks Cat up and puts her in a body slam, she then picks Cat up and puts her in a suplex and again. Scarlet then bounces off the ropes and hits Cat with a moonsault as the crowd cheers.

**Donny:** Moonsault by Scarlet!

Scarlet goes for the cover, but Cat kicks out. Scarlet then punches Cat multiple times before she goes to pick Cat up, but Cat grabs Scarlet's legs and puts her in the Boston crab as Scarlet screams out in pain. Cat tries to keep it in hold, but Scarlet grabs the bottom rope, making Cat let go. Cat then goes to grab Scarlet, but Scarlet punches Cat multiple times. Scarlet grabs Cat and goes for the gutwrench gutbuster, but quickly reversed it and hits her with Nasty as the crowd goes crazy.

**Judy:** Nasty by Cat Moore!

Cat goes for the cover and gets a three count by the ref as the crowd cheers.

**Nate:** Here is your winner, Cat Moore!

Cat stands up and gets her hand raised by the ref as Scarlet rolls out of the ring.

**Donny:** Our main event is coming up after this commercial break.

**Commercial break**

* * *

**Judy:** Welcome back Ladies and gentlemen, our main event is about to being!

**Julie:** The following contest is scheduled for a women's division match, scheduled for a one fall! Introducing first from Walnut Creek, California, weighting in at 125 IBS, Kayla Marie!

Kayla comes out with a confident look on her face as the crowd booed. She enters the ring and poses as the crowd booed loudly, making her angry.

**Kayla:** That's very rude!

**Donny:** Kayla Marie is probably the most popular wrestler in her generation today and she may have the advantage to win.

**Judy:** Are you not in the same arena as me?

**Donny:** No way!

**Julie:** And her opponent, from Montreal, Canada, weighting in at 209 IBS, Alex Armstrong!

The crowd goes crazy as Alex walks down the ramp, glaring at Kayla as Alex runs her hands. Alex looks at Kayla before entering the ring ad Kayla has a scared look on her face.

**Judy:** Alex Armstrong strong is here, ladies and gentlemen!

**Donny:** You think the rest of the siblings are here as well?

**Judy:** How the hell am I suppose to know that?!

The ref rings the bell and Kayla tries to hits Alex with a boot, but catches it as Kayla looks worried. 

**Kayla:** P-P-Put my foot down, put it down please!

Alex then places Kayla foot down as Kayla was relieved. Kayla then puts her hand out for a handshake, but Alex grabs Kayla's hand, then places it on the mat and stomps on it as the crowd cheers. Alex then grabs Kayla and puts her in a powerbomb. Alex goes for the cover, but Kayla kicks out. Alex grabs Kayla and puts her in a headlock. Kayla then began to stand up and stomps on Alex's foot, escaping and hits her with a spinning heel kick.

**Donny:** Spinning heel kick by Kayla Marie!

Kayla goes for the cover, but Alex kicks out at two. Kayla then grabs Alex's head and slams it on the mat multiple times as the crowd booed. Kayla then picks Alex up and pulls her to the corner. Kayla goes for a punch, but Alex hits her with a elbow then climbs on the second rope and hits her with the springboard shin kick. Alex goes for the cover, but Kayla kicks out. Alex then picks Kayla up and hits her with Crash Landing as the crowd cheers.

**Judy:** Crash landing by Alex Armstrong!

Alex puts her foot on Kayla's chest and goes for the cover and gets a three count by the ref as the crowd cheers.

**Julie:** Here is your winner, Alex Armstrong!

Alex gets her hand raised by the ref as Kayla rolls out of the ring.

**Donny:** Alex Armstrong is going to make an impact to RWF.

**Judy:** Thank you so much for joining us tonight, well see you next week.


End file.
